


【超级羊羊】冷嗝

by mobeijun



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 02:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mobeijun/pseuds/mobeijun
Summary: 未捉虫





	【超级羊羊】冷嗝

**Author's Note:**

> 未捉虫

1  
“咕叽！”在张超喝完第三杯热水又打出一个声音奇特的冷嗝之后，高杨的笑声也从“哈 哈 哈”变成了“哈 哈 哈 哈 哈 哈”。  
“嗝！杨哥！你，你别笑了，嗝！”连续打嗝已经半天的张超只觉得头昏脑胀，胸腔一阵阵发疼，“再，唔嗝，再不好，晚上吵着的是你。”

2  
张超有个毛病，气温一旦降到10℃以下，他从温暖的室内走到室外的那一刹那，十有八九会打冷嗝，而且还打个不停，虽然往往喝一杯温水就会好转，但是，总会出现那么一两次特例。  
比如这次，张超出门的时候没顶住长沙冬天的妖风，从出门开始到回酒店，打了一路的冷嗝还不见收。  
高杨听着张超有节奏，发声方式各不相同的嗝，操着老大爷一般的笑声给张超烧热水，直到张超喝完了一壶热水，依旧在打嗝，高杨终于慌了阵脚开始往微信群里发消息求助。  
急，小男朋友打嗝一上午了，喝水没用，怎么办，急，在线等。

3  
第一个爆笑回复的是住在微信上的黄子弘凡，据说惊吓法相当有效，但基于张超对他们几个小崽子的了解，他们并没有办法凭一己之力吓到张超，所以：“锅锅，锅锅！咱们去玩密室吧！”  
然后张超用亲身经历证明了惊吓法屁用没有，吓得半死不说，还给了黄子弘凡那个皮猴接下来一个星期的笑料。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，你们知道吗，”黄子弘凡揪着方书剑和梁朋杰笑，“张超在密室里，叫得特别好笑，叫到一半打了个嗝，就那种，啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，嗝咕，啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
受惊又受辱的张超抄起凡妈的拖鞋去追杀黄子弘凡，开口想骂但是只发出一声“咕呃”。  
高杨一把搂过张超把他拖回房间：“得了小祖宗，等咱们把嗝治好了再追，边打嗝边跑，你怕不是想岔气。”

4  
被拿了拖鞋的贾凡第二个赶来，张超这会儿刚从密室的惊吓里缓过来，冷嗝打得太频繁有点缺氧，脸蛋红红得望向仿佛自带圣光的贾凡。  
“凡姐，咕叽！”张超刚开口就又打了一个嗝。  
贾凡又倒了一杯水塞到张超手里，张超眼泪汪汪得打了两个嗝看向高杨。  
“凡哥，超儿上午已经喝了三杯水了，没用。”  
“嗯，嗝咕。”张超悄悄想把杯子放到床头柜，“都，嗝，都要喝吐了，咕呃…”  
“那是你们方法不对！”贾凡一把把杯子塞回张超手里，“你喝一口，含嘴里，别咽，感觉要打嗝了就迅速咽下去。”  
“有，嗝，有用吗？”张超表示怀疑，但这个办法好歹比黄子弘凡那个温柔可靠。  
张超喝了一大口水，含在嘴里，腮帮子鼓鼓得像一只河豚，高杨没忍住上手戳了戳张超的腮帮子，被张超一把打掉还奉送了一个绕白眼。  
“咕！唔呃，咳咳咳咳咳咳咳咳咳！”本来半坐在床沿的贾凡刚想问张超什么时候能打出嗝来，就被张超惊天动地的咳嗽声吓得从床上掉了下来。  
“咳咳咳，嗝，咳咳咳咳，唔呃嗝，唔嘤QAQ”张超原本听贾凡的话，准备在他下一个嗝到来的时候迅速把水咽下，结果毫无征兆得呛着了，一大口水有大半都喷在了床上，呛进气管的水也从鼻腔里弯弯曲曲地流下来，看上去涕泗横流好不狼狈。  
“……”被喷了一手水的高杨默默甩了甩手，又看了一眼其实暖气开大点十分钟就能干的被褥，寻思着一会儿趁人不注意再泼一杯上去，“看来今天晚上咱们只能睡一起了。”  
“嗝，唔……”张超咳到精疲力尽倒在床上，依旧维持着一个固定的频率，打嗝。

5  
众所周知，梅溪湖没一个聪明的，高杨默默地想，除了他自己，于是他决定不再求助，自己想办法。  
张超蔫蔫得换了张干净的床躺着，抚着因为打嗝时间太久而闷痛的胸腔，觉得自己简直就是状若西子抚心的病弱美人，在寝宫苦苦等待着负心的皇帝，即将魂归天际。  
完全不知道自己被脑补成渣男的高杨在取外卖的路上突然点开一条微博推送。  
高杨拿房卡开了门，迎接他的是一连串各式各样的嗝。  
“嗝。”“嗝咕。”“咕叽。”“呵呃。”“唔呃嗝。”  
高杨：“看来你停下来之前是没办法吃饭的了，一会儿又呛着。”  
饿了一天的张超精神恍惚，啊，对，由于负心皇帝的冷落，都不给我吃饭的！  
“超儿，我刚刚看到了一条获得诺贝尔奖的止嗝方法。”高杨掀开张超的被子，“我看操作还是蛮简单的，要我帮你试试吗？”  
“嗝咕，好哦。”张超觉得先止了这该死的冷嗝比较好，跟本没去仔细思考，仅仅是一个简单的止嗝方法怎么去获得诺贝尔奖。  
高杨挤上了床，靠上皮质的床头靠背，把张超从被子里挖了出来翻了个身，让他跪坐在自己的胯上面对着自己。  
张超又是“咕叽”一声，继续脑补着宫斗惨剧，趴在了高杨身上。  
“咱们先试试憋气有没有用吧。”高杨轻轻拍了拍张超的背，因为打嗝不止，张超趴在高杨身上一抖一抖的，屁股隔着几层布料蹭着高杨的阴茎却毫不自知。  
“嗝，我自己，嗝咕，试过的。憋不长，没，咕叽 ，没用。”  
“那我来帮你，憋的时间不就长了？”高杨说着把张超从自己肩膀上捞了起来，一下子就堵住了张超微张着喘气的小嘴。  
“嗯！”张超吓了一跳，高杨就是摸准了他接吻还不会换气，这下好了，惊吓法和憋气发都用上了。  
高杨可不管张超在想些什么，跟张超比吻技，他还是占一点优势，但是从小清心寡欲的也仅限于照着某白底绿图标里的文字描写，“伸出舌头撬开对方的贝齿”，呃，没撬开……  
“超儿，张嘴。”高杨不想承认自己技术不过关，于是让已经被亲得有点迷迷糊糊的张超自己进行这一步骤，然后再展示自己“扫荡对方的口腔”、“勾住对方的舌纠缠”等各项技术，成功地制造出完美且色情的水声之余也成功得把不会换气的张超亲得差点背过气去。  
“超儿，好点了吗。”高杨终于放开了张超的唇舌，张超顺势腰一软又趴在高杨肩膀上，这下憋得时间可够长了，张超愤愤地想，再憋下去我真的得归西了。  
张超也没注意自己还打不打嗝，泄愤似的一口咬上了高杨的肩膀，觉得不够解气还磨了磨，然后……“嗝咕！”  
高杨无奈得摸了摸僵在自己肩膀处的脑袋：“行吧，你咬着把，一会儿可能得一直咬着。”  
“咕呃…”张超回应了一个有气无力的嗝，“你说的，嗝，那个方法，咕叽，是什么啊，我真的好难受啊，唔嗝…”  
高杨拍了拍张超的背，又伸手去够床头柜里的润滑剂：“这个方法叫直肠按摩法。”  
张超一听就剧烈挣扎起来：“个老子的！嗝！高杨！你就是，咕呃，借口想上我！我都难受成这样了你还，咕叽，还有心思做这档子事儿！”  
高杨平日里不健身，但此时把一个一天没进食还打嗝的张超按住还是不成问题的：“真的，这个是University of Tennessee College of Medicine的Dr.Francis M.Fesmire和以色列海法市锡安医学中心的Dr.Majed Odeh发现的，而且真的在2006年获奖了。”  
张超被镇压成功，将信将疑地看着高杨，高杨一连串的英文听上去可信度很高，而且他的确是太难受了，挣扎的过程中他想喘个气也被一个嗝生生打断，“那，就试试？嗝…”  
高杨见说服成功，亲了一口张超软乎乎的脸蛋，用没沾上润滑剂的手扒拉下了张超下身唯一的一条三角短裤，露出了圆圆的小屁股和股缝，高杨拍了拍张超的屁股蛋儿，“超儿，乖，屁股抬高一点，你这样我不好操作。”  
回应高杨的是张超在他手掌下默默翘起的小屁股，以及肩膀上的又一记咬，但是在张超的上排牙刚刚挨上高杨肩膀的时候，“嗬呃！”张超被一个嗝震得弹了一下，牙齿在高杨肩膀上狠狠得磕了一下。  
“嘶！”高杨痛地吸了口凉气，掰开张超的一瓣屁股，让一缩一缩的穴口暴露在了空气里，沾了润滑液的手指冷不丁得捅了进去，“后坐力挺强啊超儿，啊？”说着还捏了两把张超手感颇好的屁股。  
“噫！唔呃！”张超被吓了一跳，屁股被掰开灌进直肠的冷气让他的嗝打得更频繁了，“高杨，嗝，你，嗝呃，你这个，呃呃咳，一点用都没有！咕叽！”  
高杨把张超搂得更紧，探进了一个多指节，慢慢的在直肠里打着转儿，划过一层层柔软的穴肉，感受着翕动的穴口轻轻夹着自己的手指，“一会儿就好了。”  
张超捂着嘴，急促的冷嗝终于是渐渐得平息了下来，不过三十秒，张超打出最后一个小小声的嗝之后，趴在了高杨肩上缓缓喘着气，缺氧的大脑和闷痛的胸腔也在逐渐恢复。  
“好了吗？”高杨手指还没抽出来，用脸蹭了一下张超毛茸茸的发顶。  
“好…好些了，你，再揉揉，我胸痛。”张超感叹这方法不愧是获得了诺贝尔奖的，仿佛胸痛也因为直肠按摩舒缓了几分，五分钟前还将信将疑的张超这会儿倒觉得这方法的确很值得去评一个诺贝尔奖，毕竟打了一天的嗝确实很不好受。  
高杨倒是把手指抽了出来，换来了张超疑惑的眼神，高杨低头看了眼张超扬起的上目线，亲了亲他狭长的眼睑，“咱们换个姿势继续，你仰天着会更舒服一些。”  
张超默认了这一说法，配合着高杨的动作翻了个身，仰躺在高杨身上，高杨整个上半身都比张超大了一圈，使得张超舒舒服服躺着的同时，后脑勺也正好枕在了高杨的肩窝，高杨一歪头就能吻到张超微张的嘴，但是张超避开了，说是好不容易呼吸正常，急需新鲜空气，拒绝再给高杨一次实践新技能的机会。高杨有些遗憾，只能拿鼻尖碰了碰张超的脸蛋。  
高杨轻轻分开了张超的双腿，刚刚被按摩过的穴口湿漉漉的，映着暖黄的灯光，很快莹莹的光又被高杨的手指揉开碾碎，微凉的手指又伸进穴里浅浅得画着圈，在穴肉附上来之后又打着转儿往更深的地方探。  
张超的前列腺偏浅，高杨很快摸到了方才刻意避开的那一小处特殊的突起，被伺候得舒服的张超迷迷糊糊得快要睡着，阴茎却抬起了头，高杨解开了张超浴袍的带子，顺着胸口轻轻地一下一下抚着，张超感觉闷痛的胸口舒服了许多，侧过头往高杨的颈窝里埋，鼻息打在高杨颈侧，没一会儿张超就感觉背部有什么东西膈着尾椎，大张着腿借力扭了两下，哼唧了两声，也不再动作。  
高杨的囊袋被肉感的屁股蹭了两下，宽松的睡裤根本束缚不了勃起的阴茎，高杨的手从胸口转移到旁边柔韧性良好的乳肉上，刚减肥成功不久的胸脯柔软却又不似女孩子的酥软，带着男性特有的韧劲儿，跟张超这个人一样。  
高杨抽出了在穴里打转的手指，张超不满得哼哼了两声，在高杨的颈窝里拱来拱去，高杨侧过头啄吻着张超因为今天补水过量而水润润的嘴唇，“没事，我歇一会儿换一根，乖。”另一只手下也不停得按压着乳肉，偶尔蹭过挺立的乳尖，高杨还记得他们头一次做爱，高杨盯着张超比一般男性大了一圈的乳头欺负了很久。  
张超在高杨玩得正起劲的时候冷不丁冒出一句来：“高杨，你要换你那根东西，就快点。“  
高杨掐了一下张超的乳尖，满意的听张超闷哼出声，“没睡着呀，我就是觉着吧，换我那根东西给你按摩的时候，怎么着也得等你醒了，不然你个小白眼狼不记我的好了该怎么办呢？”  
张超撅了撅嘴，干脆卸了全身的力气摊在高杨身上不动，感受着高杨在自己的“压制”下艰难地扭着腰蹬裤子。  
高杨心说自己上一次靠蹬的方式脱裤子还是小学五年级，面上有点过不去，泄愤似的双手抓上张超的两瓣屁股，握着屁股尖儿揉着玩儿，张超也不在意，伸出手握住自己的阴茎就开始慢悠悠得撸。  
等高杨好不容易把裤子蹬完了，掰开张超的两瓣屁股，蹭了两下溢在股缝和穴口的润滑液，直直的就捅进了张超的肉穴，张超惊得叫了一声，惊慌失措得扒住了高杨的手臂：“高杨，不带你这样的啊，啊…你好歹先揉两下吧。”  
“之前揉了那么多下，怎么超儿是忘了吗？”高杨用了些力把张超托起来一些，给了自己一点空间挺动着腰大开大合得肏他。  
张超也挺着腰，没了大面积的支点，抓着高杨的手也愈发得紧，后穴被异物突然侵入的奇怪感觉他依旧没习惯，直肠被一层层破开，疼痛已经不是主要的感受了，张超只觉得胸口一阵阵的震荡，喉头泛了微微的难以言喻的甘甜，腻地发齁，发出的支离破碎的呻吟也腻腻地拨拉着高杨的脑神经。  
“说，呃啊，说好的按摩呢，嗯…你这哪里是按摩啊。”张超在直肠被抽插着的不应期闹得有些难受，大脑却兴奋得渴求更多。  
高杨笑出了声，清凉的小男高音变得有些暗哑，细沙砾般的质感灌入张超的耳膜，“好了，我错了，我这就给你按。”  
高杨说着腾出一只手把张超打开的双腿并拢到一起，再加上另一只紧紧箍住了张超的双腿，大腿贴上了张超的胸脯，乳粒突起充血，抵在细滑的大腿上，随着高杨慢下来的动作一点点打着滑。  
张超刚想说什么，高杨一个翻身带着张超侧躺在了床上，偶然的失重感让张超的胸腔一阵发紧，后穴也缴紧了一些，高杨舒服得叹了口气，湿热的气息呼在张超耳边，染红了眼前可爱的耳垂。  
本来张超虽然胯窄，但是屁股倒是翘得很，所以在两人有限的性爱经历中，高杨一直没能体会过把自己的整个阴茎塞进张超直肠，现在的动作虽然也不能实现，但是夹紧的大腿连带着张超的屁股也绷紧着，两边的臀肉紧贴着高杨没能塞进小穴里的阴茎，臀尖贴着高杨的囊袋，高杨爽的难以自持，这样类似于被完全包裹的感受是他从来没有感受到过的。  
高杨定了定神才赶在张超开口之前率先动作，慢慢动着腰让阴茎在直肠内打着圈儿，龟头划过一圈圈柔软滑腻的肠肉，柱身也感受到张超的穴口的褶皱随着自己阴茎的动作被一点点撑平，被刺激了的前列腺带出的肠液与润滑液混合在一起，汇集在穴口，将张超的穴口打湿了又弄得股缝里一片泥泞。  
高杨又小幅度抽插了几下，才射在张超的小穴里，拔出时带出了一丝白精粘在了张超的臀尖。  
张超还没爽够，闹腾着翻了个身含住高杨的嘴唇就开始亲，不安分得拿自己还挺立的阴茎去蹭高杨的，高杨刚射了一次，阴茎还敏感得很，惦记着第二天还有录制任务，高杨连忙制止了张超的危险行为，宽大的手握住了张超的阴茎，帮张超打了出来。

6  
张超受了风就打冷嗝的毛病依旧在，但是他已经知道了解决方案。  
再一次张超被高杨抱在怀里进行直肠按摩的张超小小声打了个嗝：“嗝…高杨，这方法真的能拿诺贝尔奖啊。”  
“嗯,2006年拿了搞笑诺贝尔奖。”正准备换大家伙继续给小男朋友进行下一阶段的直肠按摩的高杨答道。


End file.
